Merry Christmas, Sam Winchester
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Tag to the Xmas special back in season 2. One-shot. Dean gives Sammy the one thing he wanted most this year for Christmas: his big brother.


**A/N: **OMG, could it be? A nice Sammy ficlet by yours truly? Felt like I've been torching Sammy way too much lately and wanted to give him a happy story for once. No original characters, just the brothers and some Bobby on the side. Tag to the Christmas special. Way off season for one of these but I couldn't resist.

**Merry Christmas, Sam Winchester: **

By: LOSTrocker

Sammy was the one who usually beat everyone else up. Leave it old habits when they were kids. Not this year though, this time Dean would be up. He had to smile when he came into Bobby's living. Dean gave him credit for making this Christmas somewhat a normal one. Bobby managed to get them a Christmas tree even. It was small, with old decorations he'd collected over the years. It beat Charlie Brown's tree that was for sure. There were even a few presents under there. He doubted it was much. Hunters didn't exactly get a good pay roll either. Hell, they were lucky if they got thanked. Thats when he cursed under his breath. Dean told him not to get him or his brother anything. The old sonabitch never did listen to him.

They would get some morning in before they would all have to clock in for the job later on that night. Hunters didn't really get today off. Besides, the Winter Solstice provided a lot of the baddies with some major mojo to roam around. He would worry about that later though. Sam was his major concern right now. He was going to give him the best Christmas ever. Dean could remember not too long ago, Sam didn't want to think about this particular Christmas. He thought he wouldn't be around. Dean was glad to prove him wrong.

Dean was careful as pulled off one of the bows that Bobby had slapped on one of the gifts. Careful and Dean Winchester didn't really mix too well. As careful as he was he still managed to rip up some of the wrapping. His curious eye tried to see if he could tell what the gift was. It was for Sam, not for him. By the size and length of it, if Dean had to give a pretty good guess it had to be a new laptop. So much for thinking Bobby went small this year. Bobby was going to get his ass kicked for this stunt.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Dean quickly put the bow on his head and sat down beside the tree if he was under it. Dean was a big guy, he couldn't exactly fit into tight spaces that well. Still, next to the tree would suffice enough.

Getting up before the ass crack of dawn was nothing new for Bobby. He was use to it. At least, for the moment he was thinking more of what to make the boys for breakfast and the looks he was going to get when they opened their presents. Stakes, eggs, and a couple of rounds of beer was sounding better and better. The smell of food would Dean down stairs quicker than a hiccup. Besides, that would make one good last meal. He had this feeling that Dean was going to kill him, but to see the looks on the boys faces might be well worth it. He was actually surprised to see Dean up, and under the tree.

"Dean?" Bobby questioned with a raised eye brow. "What the Hell are ya doin' there?"

"Nothin," Dean lied and waved him towards the kitchen.

"Why don't I believe that one?" Bobby asked.

"It's fer Sammy, a'right." Dean told him.

Bobby crossed his arms and smiled. Now, it was making sense. Sam only mentioned it once. It was right after Dean went to The Pit. Bobby had asked him what he wanted this year. He just wanted his brother, and nothing else. "Ya can't give me that though, can ya Bobby?" he recalled Sammy saying. It broke his heart knowing that he couldn't. That was the last time he mentioned Christmas. Bobby wasn't expecting to celebrate this year. Cas gave them one good reason to and he was sitting under the tree with a gold bow on his head looking like sentimental old fool. "Ya idjit."

"Meh," Dean shrugged off his Uncle Bobby's name calling. "I learn from the best."

Bobby laughed as he continued on to the kitchen. "Hey, stakes sound good to ya?"

"Yeah, damn good. Ya know how I like 'em."

Like Bobby could forget?

"And don't think yer off the hook young man!" Dean called after him playfully. "I see these presents under here!"

Bobby just smirked as he went to the stove to get breakfast ready.

Sam opened his eyes. It was Christmas morning. He was hesitant as he crawled out of bed and pulled on a t-shit and some jeans. He remembered just three months prior the conversation he had with Dean. He wasn't gung-oh on celebrating this year because what was the point if he didn't have his big brother around to party with? Now, that changed. His brother was here. He smiled at that fact. For a split second, he thought these past few months were nothing but the results of a really bad acid trip. However, when Sam ran down the stairs to see Dean sitting under that tree he couldn't ask for anything more. Bow and all. He had to admit though the bow was a good touch.

Sammy couldn't help but laugh. How was he lucky to end up with such a awesome big brother? He went to help Dean off the floor so he could pull him into a hug, ignoring Dean's pleas that he hated chick flick moments. Once Dean was in Sam's arms he stopped struggling, embraced him back, and whispered in his ear: "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

End.


End file.
